I have missed you
by baggis98
Summary: Ziva returns after a 3 year period and Tony realise that he have a new chance... will he take it or waste it?
1. Chapter 1

**Not american or english sorry for my bad English...**

Tony was laying in his bed… alone… thinking. He thought of how much he missed Ziva. And how happy he would be for a second chance with her. Last time they were a couple they had to break up because Ziva returned to Israel and back to moosad. The years went by and one day she walked into the bullpen with a smile on her lips and her hair in a ponytail, just as he remembered her. He thought that god had given him a second chance to make things right this time. And, if they where co-workers/partners they won't have to break this time because they work together. (if they could avoid rule #12 tho)

NEXT MORNIG AT THE NCIS...

She was on the way to MTAC, as entered MTAC. She noticed a person. When she came closer, she saw that it was Tony. He turned around and they were looking at each other. Inches apart.

"It's have been a long time, sweetcheeks" he said and smiled.

"Yes, it have been far too long time since saw each other" she replied and smiled

"How was Moosad"

"Just fine, Tony. Curious?

He nodded and grabbed her hand

"Well, just let me express myself this way… it could have gone better, but I'm grateful for being here."

"For being here?"

"Yes, Tony. I…I almost died…" she took her hand out of his and took it up to her chest, and showed him a huge scar.

He could not believe what he saw…

"Are you alright?" he said in a worried tone

"Well, I'm alright now" she lend forward to him. Their foreheads met. They were only a few inches away from each other

He pulled her in to a deep passionate kiss. He kissed her as he never had kissed her before. Every second as past by felt like an hour. The time almost stopped.

They felt something they have not felt in a long time… each other's lips…


	2. Chapter 2: Rule 12

They were in their own little world

It felt like they kissed forever, and they only broke it when they needed air.

She finally felt safe, as if Tony's arms could stop anything, even a bullet.

AT THE SAME MOMENT…

Gibbs received a phone call from Vance "meet me at MTAC, it's important"

Gibbs and Vance meet outside and Vance started fill Gibbs with information…

*opens MTAC door

Vance stopped…

Gibbs was behind "why are you stopping?"

"shhhh, they don't know we are here…. Well not yet" he whispered

"What?"

"Take a look"

Vance let Gibbs in front of him

"It looks like they like each other" he smiled to Vance

They were both quiet until Gibbs broke the silence

"I was about to tell you that Ziva is back, but you guys have already met "

Vance and Gibbs where smiling

Tony and Ziva broke their kiss and looked at them… with embarrassed look at their face

"Hi boss. Vance"

"Agent Dinozzo, I have the honor to tell you that Ziva is once again your co-worker and have officially resigned from Mossad. "

"So that mean we just broke rule #12…" Tony looked sad at Vance

Gibbs walked over 2 Tony and laid his hand on his shoulder "what rule, Dinozzo?"

Tony looked at Gibbs with a confused look on his face "huh? There is no longer a rule #12?"

"Nope, but I want you guys to work when you are at work, no personal fights, I don't want to see or hear it. Do we understand each other?" Gibbs looked at him and smiled

"Yes boss, totally!"

"Good, start working" and headed out back to the bullpen…


	3. Chapter 3

Two weeks later…

"Where is Tony and Ziva, McGee?"

"I don't know boss… do you want me 2 call them?"

"No, not yet. Call me if they arrive before I get back"

"Ok boss"

Gibbs headed over to the elevator

*ding

Tony and ziva walked out pissed at each other

"Good morning boss"

(Ziva walked over to her desk)

"dinozzo?"

"Yes boss"

"Problems?"

"No, not yet… we have not slept in 3 days"

"3 days?"

"it is not what you think boss"

"Good motning Ziva, slept well?

McGee smiled at her over the computer screen

"Good morning, and no."

"Not?"

"None of us to be honest"

Ziva smiled back

McGee gave her the "I know what you 2 have been doing" look

"Don't give me that look, McGee. Nothing happened"

"yeah right"

Gibbs and Tony looked at McGee

"He is such a pervert boss"

"I'm not a pervert tony"

"you automatically thought of sex"

"did not"

"Did too"

"I do not have time for this" Gibbs said and pushed elevator button

*ding, elevator doors opens and Gibbs steps inside

(Tony walked over to Ziva's desk slowly)

"So Zi, wanna do something tonight?"

"Sure, what do you have in mind Tony?"

"Well….After work we can grab something to eat and go to my place… perhaps drink some vine" and smiled

Ziva smiled back "sounds good"


End file.
